


There Goes My Reputation

by Roseslover36



Series: Detroit Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Lydia Martin, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseslover36/pseuds/Roseslover36
Summary: Don’t mess with my mate.Part of my Detroit Pack series, although it could probably almost stand alone :)
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Detroit Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	There Goes My Reputation

“I’m telling you, you’re going to regret this.” Chains rattled. “When my mate gets here... oh you are going to be in so much trouble.” The chair creaked as weight was shifted. One of the hunters scoffed.

“Check out damsel in distress over here.” He mimicked a high-pitched voice. “Ooh just wait till my mate gets here! I can’t do anything without my mate!”

“I sound nothing like that.”

“Sure you do! Poor, helpless, little super.” The man moved in close, so they were face to face and smirked for about thirty seconds until forehead met nose and he jumped back, clutching his broken sniffer. “Gah! Stupid...!” He threw a punch and the other’s face snapped back. Seconds later his superior entered into the room.

“Why is our prisoner laughing?” He asked.

“I dunno boss!” The other said, still pinching his streaming nose. The prisoner in question spat blood out onto the floor and responded.

“I’m laughing because you just made things sooo much worse for yourselves. My mate is more protective over me than I am over them, which is saying something. Kidnapping me was bad enough but smacking me around? You’re both dead men.”

“Ooooh I’m soooo scared!”

“You should be.” They tilted their head. “Do you hear that? Sounds like wind doesn’t it?” Both of the men paused, listening as a harsh, almost howling started growing ever louder.

“That’s not possible. The wind can’t do that...” Broken nose whispered.

“That’s because it’s not the wind.” A smirk stretched across the prisoner’s face. “It’s a scream.” The doors flew off their hinges, and Lydia strode in, dressed for war and very ticked off.

“Oh hi honey!” Stiles grinned. “How are you doing?”

“Why are you bleeding?” Lydia demanded, hands on her hips.

“I head butted the one on the left and he took exception.” Stiles shrugged. Lydia looked down at the two men who were laying underneath the doors that had explosively shot across the room during her entrance.

“Serves them right.” She muttered, coming forwards and pulling a bobbypin out of her hair to pick the locks on the chains holding him to the chair. “Why didn’t you just breeze out of here? We’ve been trying to track you for hours?” She clicked open the lock on his right wrist and started working on the left. Stiles soured.

“Apparently, Iron chains molted with mountain ash negates my powers, which is stupid, because both of those things come via nature, which I control, but... whatever. Good things to know I guess.” He looked up at her as she finished picking the second lock and pulled her down so she was straddling his lap. “Hi.” He murmured against her lips. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hi.”

“Boss! Oops! Sorry! I’ll uh... I’ll come back.” Colin skidded into the room, froze, and scurried out again. Stiles laughed.

“There go our reputations! And we were so good at pretending we had self control. The pack’s gonna be gossiping behind our backs for weeks now!”

“Let them talk.” Lydia pulled him closer and Stiles decided the loss of his reputation was worth it. It was a few minutes before they walked out, hand in hand, to find Colin.


End file.
